1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ground-working tools and more particularly pertains to a new length-adjustable ground-working tool for allowing the user to adjust the length of the handle assembly for the ground-working tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of ground-working tools is known in the prior art. More specifically, ground-working tools heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,810,408; U.S. Pat. No. 5,743,580; U.S. Pat. No. 4,829,857; U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,646; U.S. Pat. No. 6,082,795; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 429,977.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new length-adjustable ground-working tool. The inventive device includes a ground-working member; and also includes a handle assembly including a first tubular member being attached to the ground-working member and also includes a second tubular member being telescopingly connected to the first tubular member, and further includes a handle member being mounted to an end of the second tubular member; and further includes a fastening assembly including first and second bracket members for securely fastening the first and second tubular members together, and reinforces and strengthens the handle assembly as the handle assembly is lengthened, a feature not described nor shown in the prior art.
In these respects, the length-adjustable ground-working tool according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing the user to adjust the length of the handle assembly for the ground-working tool.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new length-adjustable ground-working tool which has many of the advantages of the ground-working tools mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new length-adjustable ground-working tool which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art ground-working tools, either alone or in any combination thereof.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the length-adjustable ground-working tool in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new length-adjustable ground-working tool which has many of the advantages of the ground-working tools mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new length-adjustable ground-working tool which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art ground-working tools, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new length-adjustable ground-working tool for allowing the user to adjust the length of the handle assembly for the ground-working tool.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new length-adjustable ground-working tool that allows the user to lengthen the handle assembly while maintaining its strength.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new length-adjustable ground-working tool that is easy and convenient to adjust and use.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.